


Magnolia & Velvet Woods

by cafeisque



Series: one-shots for sleepybois [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeisque/pseuds/cafeisque
Summary: Techno sat there, clawing at his body. He had blood spewing from a ear and a deep gash on his cheek. His hands and wrists looked raw and irritated. Blood coated the wall behind him in the words: the voices want blood and blood for the blood god. They never said whose blood.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: one-shots for sleepybois [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071317
Comments: 14
Kudos: 392





	Magnolia & Velvet Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on here  
> Enjoy :-)  
> Tw: mentioned/ implied self harm

It was a beautiful fall day, not to hot to turn on the air, but not cold enough to turn on the heat. Phil was cleaning up the kitchen, humming a soft tune being played gently in the backround by a jukebox. A warm breeze blew in gently through the opened window. It was peaceful, well untill he heard wilbur shouting. 

"Dad!"

Wilbur shouted panick-ridden as he ran down the hall of their cobblestone and wood house and into the kitchen. "Yes wilbur?" Phil said, sighing lightly, he thought it was just another situation tommy got himself in.

It always scared wilbur for some reason. Phil figure since he was a older brother, it was those instinctual protect my younger sibling type thing. 

(It didn't phase Phil anymore to be honest. Tommy was a wild child, last time he almost fell out his crib and wilbur was crying as he held tommy.)

He turned towards the young-ish boy, after turning off the sink, and immediately he paled. "What happened!" He stated, getting up and rushing to wilbur (who was crying and looked like he saw a ghost.) The more he looked at him, he noticed that he had a small smear of blood on his hand.

"I-its Techno!" He wailed out.

Phil turned around to the sink and took the still wet cloth and wiping off the blood. "Lead me to him" He told the boy in a calm and collected way, when in reality, he was panic-striken. It was best to stay calm so he didn't freak the boy out even more. Wilbur and him ran down the hall into the basement.

Techno sat there, clawing at his body. He had blood spewing from a ear and a deep gash on his cheek. His hands and wrists looked raw and irritated. Blood coated the wall behind him in the words: _the voices want blood_ and _blood for the blood god._ They never said whose blood

Now see, phil knew about the voices, technoblade would always complain how these 'voices' in his head would chant 'blood' or if someone hurt tommy (in a game, to be exact) the voices would chant 'kill kill kill, they hurt him, kill kill kill, protect tommy from all harm.'

"Techno?" Phil whispered, techno turned around, he looked like some feral animal, his eyes were a deep dark red, almost black, and he bared his teeth at him. "Hey, Hey, Hey, calm down, it's me, Phil and wilbur, it's just dad and your younger brother wilbur." He murmured in a soothing manner. 

The teeth seemed to grow a bit as techno only snarled at him. "Wilbur, can you go get me the first aid and tommy?" Phil questioned, keeping his eyes on Technoblade. Wilbur nodded and rushed out the room. 

Tommy sat in a play pen crib that was lowered so he couldn't get out, even if he tried. The 2 year old would always get himself in a situation if left unattended. The brown haired kid got out his babu brother and grinned. 

"Wilby!!" Tommy squealed in delight. He was quite a chatter mouth but most the time his sentances were unintelligible. His L's sounded like w's, so it sounded like he was saying 'wiwbie.'

"What were you doin toms?" Wilbur asked as he carried tommy out of the playroom and went to Phil's room to grab first aid. "tub bee!!" Tommy exclaimed, showing the soft plushie. He began to bounce up and down in joy, squealing in delight. Ah that's right, tommy's friend, tubbo, came over and gave a bee and now tommy calls it 'tub bee'. 

They honestly think he's trying to say Tubbo's bee. 

Wilbur eventually found the first aid kit after a minute, carrying tommy out in one and the the other arm holding the kit. The brown haired boy walked down the smooth cold concrete stairs , the bedrooms disappearing from view. He was also making sure to not to drop the 2 year old even if he was bouncing around in his arms going bzz!"

Once he got to the bottom, he kissed tommy's head, the two year old bumped it on the wall. He could hear Phil very faintly, it seemed he was softly talking to techno to get him out of his state. He must be having a panic attack which would make a bunch of sense as why he was shaking and crying. Wilbur set tommy down and tommy slowly walked up to technoblade. He looked interested by the protruding fangs from technoblade's mouth, grabbing onto one.

"Techie?" He questioned. "Bzz!" he bubbled, showing him the bee after a minute of silence from technoblade. He showed him the bee yet again. 

Something flashed inside the male's eyes. "Bzz?" He echoed back. Tommy giggled at that "Bzz!!" He yelped back. Technoblade eventually put his hand on tommy's hand and fluttered his deep crimson eyes shut. They were their usual deep crimson now that he was calm. He breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped onto the floor. He opened up his eyes very slowly, looking exhausted. He looked into tommy's innocent baby blue and green mingled eyes. They gleamed with excitement and wonder. 

He watched as tommy handed him his bee and technoblade gently took it, looking at tommy and felt hot tears start to well up in the corner of his eyes. He pulled tommy into a hug, big fat tears falling. He didn't understand why he was crying. He let out a loud sob, from the pain, from his emotions overwhelming him. 

Technoblade wasn't the type to cry, wasn't the type to show emotions in general. But, here he was, crying while hugging his two year old brother. Tommy whispered "Techie! you 'kay now!" He gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

As phil and wilbur watched the interact between the two, phil grabbed the first aid kit. "Wilbur, go grab me more gauze and potions of healing?" He said and

Wilbur nodded, going to the stairs and before disappearing, phil said "and start a bath for tommy, kid just touched where techno has blood on him, also a shower for technoblade too." 

Wilbur chuckled and nodded, leaving the room. 

When Wilbur came back down, he found tommy babbling nonsense to technoblade while phil gently cleaned where technoblade had the most blood on him. "bwa! tub bee!" Tommy made a couple other noises that were just gibberish. 

"Bath and shower are ready" Wilbur said, taking a wet cloth and started to scrub at the wall with blood on it. He didnt feel like, everytime he came into the basement, he sees his brother's blood on the wall in words. Phil nodded and helped technoblade up. "You go take a shower amd scrub that blood off, ill heal up your wounds afterwards, okay?" He told the boy and technoblade nodded. 

Phil picked up tommy. "You gremlin child you, you need a bath too" He laughed at the face tommy made. The kid didnt exactly like water. 

After a refreshing bath and a fresh change into pajamas, tommy was on the couch, playing with technoblade's hair. Phil was patching technoblade up. Wilbur was doing god knows what. 

Tommy giggled as technoblade watched him with a raised eyebrow, a amused grin crossing his features. Phil cleaned up after a minute, giving technoblade a soft blanket. 

"Bzz!"

"Bzz i suppose" 

All was at peace again, soft music playing, after an hour or two, phil and wilbur found tommy and technoblade alsleep. Tommy fast alsleep on techno's chest, holding the bee plush with technoblade. Who had a hand on tommy's back. Sunlight was streaming in through the window as the sun was setting. Soft snores filling the room. 

Really, everything was peaceful, phil and wilbur quietly creeped to carry the two to their respective rooms. 

**Author's Note:**

> commemts, kudos and suggestions on what to write next are apprenticed!   
> let me know if there's any tags you want me to add/ any mistakes you see !


End file.
